


Follow Me

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ability to follow directions is not always an asset.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "the writing is on the wall" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

"We know you were trespassing in the old Keller house, Jasmine," the cute cop told the teen. His taller partner was taking notes. "But you need to tell us what happened."

"Rory noticed directions written on some of the walls. Things like 'go downstairs' and ‘watch the third step' and 'this way'. It was cute, and Eric wanted to go along."

"Then what?"

"The signs led us to the cellar. On that wall it said "Scream and die." Rory thought it was funny but I didn't, so I went back upstairs."

"What happened then?"

"That's when they all started screaming."


End file.
